


Deadline

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Rope Bondage, Sexy Times, Writers, writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur certainly has a way of keeping Merlin from posting his next chapter. A very enjoyable way for them both.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #398:Desperation





	Deadline

“Come to bed, Merlin.”

“I promised my readers I’d post the next chapter today. I can’t let them down.”

“Merlin, your readers will understand. Besides, you’ve been working on that scene all day.”

“I can’t seem to get it right. The arms and feet and hands, there’s too many of them. And don’t get me started on how there aren’t enough synonyms for mouths. Mouths, lips, tongue, that’s about it.”

“Are you writing porn again? For fuck’s sake, I’d thought you’d know all the moves. I’ve certainly enjoyed your… inventive use of… well everything.”

“Arthur, could you stop playing with my neck? It’s distracting.”

“Ummm, I’ve heated up the oil and there are silken ropes with your name on them in the bedroom. Your readers will understand. Just tell them your boyfriend is an insensitive prat who loves to make you scream.”

“You _are_ an insensitive prat.”

“Yes, and I make you scream. I did that this morning. Did you know how fantastic you look when you come? Makes me want it to last for hours and hours. Makes me want to fuck you so hard that you can’t sit for days after.”

“Arthur, my cock isn’t your plaything. You can’t just come along and put your mouth on… oh, god, that tongue of yours. How….”

“I knew I’d make you stop writing. And see how eager you are for it. Hard and wet, and that mouth of yours. Come on, Merlin, I think I’ve figured out how to keep you on the right side of ecstasy, a touch here, a suck there, tying up your bollocks and shoving my cock up your arse. It’ll be fun.”

“No cocks, not fucking until I’m done and hey… my nipple isn’t for biting, you pillock, oh… but your hand… oh, fuck.”

“That’s the idea. Come on, big Arthur’s ready for you.”

“Seriously, you named your cock? Can I… umm… put that in my story? Oh, Arthur, shit, that’s not fair. You and that hand of yours. Keep it off my cock and… oh, my bollocks, too.”

“Time to get ready because I’m… carrying you off.”

“Let me go, you big lummox. Being tossed over your shoulder isn’t sexy. Although your bum is right there and it’s… fulsome.”

“Go right ahead, Merlin, play with my arse. Because I’ll be using yours in a moment.”

“My readers! I need to finish.”

“I will finish you if you don’t stop wiggling. The ropes won’t tie themselves, you know.”

“But I… shit, you can kiss, you great git. Okay, okay, playtime first and then I’ll finish the chapter.”

“Why, Merlin, I don’t know. Your readers are sooooo important. But let me give you some ideas, research, you know. You’d like that, right?”

“Oh, fuck, you… are the more annoying… oh… condescending… just there… oh… wanker…. I’ve… just shove it in already.”

“You are such a romantic. I bet you are taking notes in that hollow head of yours… right now. Ummm, you are so tight.”

“Fuck… fuck… just shut up already and move.”

“As you wish. And Merlin… oh… I expect a completed… oh… chapter.. to…morrow, with… footnotes. Shit, I can’t….”

“Ohhhhh, fuckkkk.”

“Oh, that was… amazing. Merlin, are you awake? You’re going to post now, right?”

“Snkkkkk, mmmmm.”

“Typical, fantastic shag and you’re snoring away after. If I didn’t love you so much, I’d wake you up and have another go at it. Readers be damned.”

“Mummmm.”

“Merlin, I’ve been doing research, too. Can’t wait to try out some of my toys on your gorgeous self. Hours and hours of pleasure for us both. I’ll fuck you until you can’t even remember your name and then you can put it in your chapter and everyone’ll be satisfied. I know I will be.”

“Prat, snkkkk, mmmmm.”

“Love you, too. Until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: playing with dialogue only. Not really dubious consent because that’s how they normally play and they both know it. And that Arthur is an entitled prat who can make Merlin see stars.  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
